


The Dildo from the PO Box

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, bottom!koots, bottom!seamus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://twitter.com/SSoHPKC/status/173232202430160896/photo/1</p><p>never 4get</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It's just me, you, and this six inch black dildo."

**Author's Note:**

> http://toenailsouffle.tumblr.com/post/101708436044/that-dildo-you-know-yeah-that-dildo-1-2
> 
> !!!!! A MULTI CHAPTER FIC!!!!!!!!!

"Hey, check out what this one guy sent me." Seamus shuffles down into the basement, swinging the object with every flick of his wrist. He stops and looks at his audience, who he realizes is only Jordan watching some kind of reality show. The blond stops to think about calling the others, but before he turns around to fetch them, Jordan speaks up.  
  


"Whatcha got there, Seamus?" He asks nonchalantly, head still turned to the television. Seamus’ mind is still stuck quietly on the thought of bringing James and Dan, but figures after Jordan has his share of hysterics he’ll yell for the others.  
  


"It’s a lovely rubber dildo, it’s got knuckles for convenience and everything. This thing’s like, what, six inches? My ass is totally prepared for this amazing invention of the century, the invention of the  _millenium_ , maybe.” Seamus says lightheartedly, amusement coloring his features with mirth. “Would have been great if they bought lube though… Seems they miscalculated the size and tremendousness of it by a mile. But hey — now I can upload videos a bit faster.”  
  


By the time Seamus completes his award winning monologue about the lovingly crafted sex toy resting on his knuckles, Jordan gets as red as his baseball cap. He quickly moves to leave before fate hits him like a truck and James runs down in a hurry.  
  


The two men that were already there could barely process James’ entrance before his eyes lay upon the rubber monstrosity. He takes it all in before, with conviction, keels over wheezing like an idiot. His tears eke out as Seamus and Jordan watch on.  
  


"Is that what I think it is?!" James could hardly form clear sentences; with every dramatic swing of the dildo’s black shaft urging James to cough more and more violently with the lack of air flowing through his head.  
  


Seamus, bemused and clearly satisfied with James’ reactions, answers succinctly. “It is totally what you think it is, and I am going to have a  _field day with it_. This dildo’s gonna erode with the massive ramming power of my fist up my ass, and it’ll like a one night stand, just like always.”  
  


With every sarcastic quip Seamus throws out, James continues to wheeze and beg for mercy. Soon enough, James sits down and has a well needed breather next to Jordan, whom Seamus had forgotten was in the background. He was probably cackling to himself, but his laughter must have been drowned out by James. But in that peaceful moment, James says one thing. Said statement completely complexing Seamus; yet exciting him more than it should.  
  


“Jordan, you’re really red in the face, holy shit.”  
  


Seamus at that moment felt dizziness and a pathetic pittering of his heart, his stomach heating up and his throat at desire’s grip. Seamus knew he had some sort of pining for Jordan, and this was exactly the thing that could kickstart the relationship. A dildo, out of all the things that could have struck a note in Jordan’s attraction to Seamus, a dildo, something Seamus never foresaw would bring about getting totally fucking laid.  
  


A dildo.  
  


_Seamus was gonna fuck Jordan with it_ _._  
  


After hearing James’ comment, Jordan stands up almost immediately and excuses himself, darting out of the room with his ears burning. Seamus caught the eyes of Jordan just then to see the dilated pupils and the almost lustful face before he’s already upstairs. Seamus continues to stare at the doorway Jordan had left in its wake, and decides to follow him. He mimicks Jordan and bolts, ignoring James’ angry comment about leaving him alone and going as fast as his feet could take him.  
  


Seamus is around the bend of the stairwell just as he sees Jordan fumble with his keys in the hallway leading to the garage, and his hands instantaneously clasp onto Jordan’s broad shoulders, shocking him out of his haze.  
  


“S-Seamus?!” Jordan startles and backs away, the hallway was silent with tension that was rapidly thrumming through the two. Seamus stills and slowly brings up the dildo still in his hand. His palms were clammy with gripping it for so long, and also with the anxiousness that lives to suffocate his words bit by bit.  
  


“You seem mighty interested in this dildo Jordan.” Seamus states as a matter of factly, overcoming his anxiety and shifting slightly. “I bet you’re also curious about other things…” Seamus stumbles. “ _associated with it_ _._ ”  
  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” refutes the capped man, albeit a bit choked. “now if you excuse me, I have important business at home.”  
  


“Is it jacking off to the thought of me fucking you with this?” What comes out of Seamus’ mouth instantly embarrasses him — he almost brings his hand to cover his mouth when Jordan grabs his wrist.  
  


The equally flushed male standing parallel to Seamus stilled and looked down, wrought with conflict. He struggled but also lusted after the thought of trying it — and with Seamus, the idea is making his temperature rise with his turbulent emotions.  
  


He nods.

 


	2. "This dildo would make for a great mortar and pestle combo with some tupperware, yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks of the most unbelievable writer's block and now it is finally here
> 
> THE SEXY TIMES
> 
>  
> 
> /pathetic fanfare

The brief moment Seamus took to register what Jordan had admitted to, was to Seamus, time wasted. He clutches Jordan’s wrist and makes a charge towards his room, his arousal making it a challenge to breathe, and to move.  
  


He’s onto Jordan the moment he locks the door behind him — touching the places he’s always wanted to get his hands on and breathing in his scent in close quarters. He smells like the definition of “familiar” and Seamus had never felt so aroused smelling something like that for some reason — despite finding it so commonplace and normal in his life.  
 

Seamus breaks away from his embrace with the flushed and breathy man, and with dildo in one hand, he grabs Jordan with the other and leads him to his bed. He backs Jordan up until the back of his knees touch the comforter and pushes him just that short distance so Jordan would fall back onto Seamus’ bed. The blond leans in at that moment of Jordan regaining himself among the sheets to bring their lips together passionately, the two tasting each other and the two developing a disturbing addiction to it.  
 

Their kiss deepens; Seamus brings his hand to Jordan’s crotch and begins to roughly caress it, causing Jordan to break the kiss to gasp and pant, rocking his hips against the hand touching him. As Jordan’s lips were parted, Seamus dives in again and slips his tongue in, licking at Jordan’s palette and immensely enjoying the muffled moans of his friend.  
 

He unzips Jordan’s jeans and pulls them down along with his briefs, the taller man shaking them off until mid calf, to which he then gave up as Seamus’ hands wrapped around Jordan’s cock. The blond apprehensively strokes it — and Jordan moans, shivering with the sudden burst of pleasure. He becomes breathier by the second, his ahs becoming nothing but short whimpers to the beat of his jerking hips. Jordan’s hands fiddle with Seamus’ pants, who breaks to pull them down to reveal his hot and heavy erection. The man lying on the bed stops to look at Seamus and gulps, his stare somewhat wary and hesitant, as if asking for permission.  
 

Seamus says nothing and moves for another long and drawn out kiss, solidifying Jordan’s reserve. With a resurgence, he grasps onto Seamus’ member, causing the blond to stiffen and groan pleasantly.  
 

The two fall into a fervent motion of touches and caresses, the air getting hot with the heat they emit from their bodies and the silence of the room shattered with whimpers and gasps. They both proceed to remove their shirts while ensuring every second their mouth was free they would kiss like reunited lovers after years of waiting. Seamus remembers the object in his hand and breaks contact to grab a bottle of lube lying haphazardly on the floor. When he brings the bottle closer within Jordan’s peripheral, the younger man’s brows furrow.  
 

“Thought you said they didn’t buy lube.” Jordan asks as Seamus slicks his fingers. “Don’t tell me you‘ve always had it.”  
 

“Mm, yeah.” Seamus grunts as his fingers move to Jordan’s lower half — Jordan arching slightly with a gasp at the motions of Seamus’ fingers skirting across his skin. “I’ve experimented.” His finger presses inside slowly. “It felt pretty good.”  
 

“Would’ve never guessed you engaged in a little butt fun.” Jordan would laugh if his breath didn’t hitch violently alongside his moans. Seamus inserts a second finger in and begins scissoring. “Was that thing just lying somewhere in your room? That’s not very inconspicuous of you, Seamus.” The aforementioned blond’s fingers move at just the right angle to hit Jordan’s prostate, and Jordan cants his hips with a keen, causing Seamus to visibly shudder at the sound of it.  
 

“Nobody’s really allowed in my room anyway,” Seamus reasons, rubbing Jordan’s prostate again so he could hear Jordan sing under his touch. “If somebody does come in though, they’ll probably think I just use it for my dick, and not my ass.” He removes his fingers and begins to lube up the discarded toy, his actions far too eager to be excused as flippant.  
 

Meanwhile, Jordan watches the scene with anticipation, breathlessly awaiting his come uppence. In truth, he wishes he wasn’t here; here in one of his friend/coworker’s bedroom having an affair with him after just hearing about a dildo he had gotten from a fan with a sick sense of humor. If only he was at home where he could have done exactly what Seamus had predicted: masturbate to the simple thought of being fucked by that very toy, and shamelessly fall asleep and hope everything washes over the next day.  


But Jordan knew that even if he did escape, Seamus would think nothing but attempts to bring the topic up in future conversations where they would be alone and unsolicited by no one else; when his heartbeat then would have drowned out the sound of Seamus’ offer, along with his inhibition. Jordan knew from the moment his heart jolted whenever Seamus spoke to him that he was going to jeopardize their friendship if he thought any more of those ideas.  


Seamus finishes preparing the toy and in his sweaty death grip, brings it in between Jordan’s legs.  
 

"Spread your legs a bit more." He mutters in a strained tone, Jordan hesitating whilst encompassed by his thoughts.  
 

"Seamus." Jordan says after a brief pause. He keeps his legs in the same position and stares at the ceiling, finding solace in the plainness of it. "What comes after this?"  
 

"Excuse me?" Seamus’ clutch on the toy falters as he looks up at Jordan, somewhat comprehending his inquiry, yet still utterly confused. He’s too horny to be thinking at this point.  
 

"I mean…" Jordan makes hand gestures as he tries to articulate. "What we’re doing here —  _like right now — is kinda a BIG DEAL_ _._ ”  
 

"It doesn’t have to be, this can be totally casual."  
 

"Well you didn’t exactly propose this idea in the most… _casual of ways_ _._ ”  
 

“ _And what exactly are you implying—_ ”  
 

"I’m implying you have an ulterior motive, Seamus!" Jordan raises his voice and finally shifts to lean on his elbows so he could face Seamus. "What do you want from me that requires you to go this far?!"  
  


"Well for one, I fucking like you more than a friend, you dick!" Seamus finally snaps, shocking the other out of his rage. "If I have any ulterior motive, it’s for you to return my feelings, you huge fucking prick! Sometimes I ask myself why I have to feel this way about you of all the other potential suitors I could have pined over for years in this house, but no, fate had to fuck me up the asshole dry this time, didn’t it?”  
 

The room goes silent.  
 

Jordan flops back down on the bed and presses the fleshy bit of his palm against his eyes, smothering them in a faint attempt to escape Seamus’ gaze. He instantaneously calmed down after that; now recessing into his regretful phase. He should have brought this up after, when he wasn’t naked and honestly, still hard.  
 

“Look,” after the terse period of silence, Seamus finally decides to speak up, his frustration clearly showing in his facial expression and his waning erection. “we’re both still horny, this dildo is waiting to be stuffed up someone’s ass, and you’re the one who wanted this up your ass, can we just continue before my dick recedes back into my body?”  
 

Jordan scrunches his face at Seamus’ choice of words, but agrees nonetheless, Seamus relubing the dildo just as one more measure before they move into a more comfortable position on the bed — parallel and not perpendicular. He figures in this less than relaxed atmosphere that leaning in for a chaste kiss wouldn’t hurt, and pecks Jordan lightly on his lips..  
 

"We’ll talk about what happens after," Seamus says, pressing his forehead to Jordan’s. A rather intimate gesture. "So let’s just shut up and enjoy ourselves." Jordan shifts to say something before Seamus uses his free hand to couple Jordan’s legs together and throws them over his left shoulder. The toy breaches the brunet, who hisses at the burning sensation.  
  


Seamus begins to slowly penetrate Jordan, diverting the taller man’s attention from the pain with the peppering of his kisses anywhere his lips could reach; sucking and nipping lightly as Jordan breathes more harshly at the burn. The dildo is fully in at this point; Jordan squirms under the pain he feels inside him and as it subsides with an even stranger sensation, he gives Seamus the go, making Seamus pull out the toy very slowly before thrusting in.  
 

Jordan throws his head back and chokes on a moan, the dildo filling him up much more than Seamus’ fingers and adding an addicting pressure in his lower abdomen. His hands grip the pillow above his head as Seamus began to build up a steady rhythm: long, hard thrusts that rubbed against Jordan’s walls aggressively and made him moan unrelentingly with the time Seamus took to slowly drag out the toy and ram it in back in. Seamus folds Jordan’s legs back further and quickens the pace, relishing in the taller male’s needy noises.  
 

“S-seamus,” Jordan manages to gasp out as his hips meet with each thrust. “I’m gonna come—  _SEAMUS—!_ ” His orgasm overtakes him like a wave, his moans pouring out, the feeling of tears eking out with the onslaught of pleasure overtaking him. Seamus takes out the dildo and captures Jordan’s lips, his hands taking his cock and placing it at Jordan’s entrance. He barely sinks in before Jordan’s begging him to stop in his hoarse whimpers; his body still too sensitive to handle anymore. Seamus grunts out his displeasure, deciding to take Jordan’s legs and sitting up on his knees, taking his cock and placing it in between Jordan’s smooth thighs (which Seamus thought was weird, seeing as his calves are a whole ‘nother story)  
  


Jordan watches with half lidded eyes as Seamus begins thrusting into the fleshy crevice, somewhat weirded out by the sight of Seamus’ dick going in and out. Seamus could care less before he’s coming with a shout, thrusting quicker and quicker in tandem with his breathing. When he stops, he drops Jordan’s legs and falls next to him, pushing the dildo off his bed and quietly gathering himself on the hot sheets. He looks over at Jordan, who stares at the come all over his chest in amusement.  
 

“So will you be staying the night here or leaving?” Seamus asks, Jordan’s head flopping back onto the mattress. “I’m assuming you’ll be taking the dildo to go, but I don’t have any doggie bags at hand to assist you.”  
 

Jordan laughs quietly and stops intermittently, eyes continuing to scour the ceiling for the tiniest of faults in order to avoid the question somewhat. He doesn’t say anything but Seamus seems to have understood his gestures, going underneath his covers and turning away.  
 

“Make sure you clean up your shit when you wake up,” Seamus says, Jordan only managing a half-assed “yeah.” before going opposite ways from the blond. Jordan decides to use the comforter instead of the blankets and puts in a mental reminder for himself to take it home for him to wash before returning it.  
  


“Wash the dildo too,” Seamus barks. “Thing’s been up your ass. Gross.”  
  


Another “yeah”, and the room is silent.


	3. "Don't do me wrong anymore."

You wake up and the room is silent, and unbearably lonely. You sit up and scratch your stomach as your other hand haphazardly pats around for your phone. Realizing said item usually rests at your desk, you take off from your bed and fetch it from its charger, to which it beams on and alerts you that the time is nine in the morning. By then, you think to yourself, as you put your phone back on the table and make your walk downstairs for food, Jordan should have already left the premises in order to tend to his pets after leaving them at home alone for a night. Whether or not he’s taken the dildo to wash it there or has done it already itches at the back of your mind, despite finding it less of your concern than anything.

 

You fetch a box of some kind of cereal. Maybe he didn’t even bother; just left the thing under your bed for it fester with his grody butt juices. If he did, you hope he would be nice enough to at least push it far enough so it would never see the light ever again; just so its inaccessibility and your complete indifference towards the thing eventually lets you forget it and you can just go on with your life knowing a fucking dildo wasn’t going to screw up any more of your friendships.

 

You lift the cereal box just in time before the contents spilled from your bowl.

 

As you make the brief distance to the fridge to obtain milk, James walks into the kitchen. You exchange courteous hellos and make small talk and there’s a moment where as you poured the milk you expected him to question what happened yesterday but the inquiry never comes. It wasn’t until you leave with spoon and bowl in hand he calls after you, and you stop in your tracks. You don’t face him.

 

“So what were you and Jordan doing yesterday?” he asks with waring, rummaging for pizza pockets in the freezer whilst glancing at you lest you make any sudden movements.

  
“We were dildo fighting,” you avoid the question very obviously. Given James’ character, you expect him to push the subject until he realizes he’s encroaching on very personal territory, and once he does, step off permanently. It`s what you’re hoping for, at the least. “Turns out he had a dildo of his own. We started slapping them around and he had the advantage seeing as he had this _thirteen inch tall four inch wide terror against my helpless six inch two inch teething toy_. I don’t know how he could ever fit that thing up there but it’s probably like five bottles of lubricant _a night_ to get it even halfway--”

 

“I uh,” James interrupts. The microwave dings. “I heard you guys upstairs.”

 

 _Welp._ You shut up almost instantaneously, taking your spoon in hand and stuffing a large mouthful of soggy cheerios into your mouth to excuse yourself from this immediate train wreck of a conversation. James literally _heard_ you having sex with Jordan. That’s terrible. In particular, embarrassing, but mostly terrible. God awful, even. You stuff another spoonful of cereal in your mouth and regret your decisions more and more.

 

“You know nobody would care if you and Jordan had a thing together, right?” James continues after going through most of the aforementioned pizza pockets; your overreaction to James’ confrontational statement a surprisingly effective time waster. “Like I guess I’m _wondering_ how you found yourself attracted to Jordan of all people but other than that it sounds fine to me. What exactly are you getting all worked up about anyway? I’m like your third party confirmation that it’s okay Seamus, so trust me on that.”

 

He finishes his meal and you can confirm that by the sound of him disposing his paper plate. His hand graces your shoulder and gives you a reaffirming shake as he passes by and walks downstairs, leaving you and your now empty cereal bowl alone. You come back to the land of the living slowly and you clean up with nothing but questions on your mind. You hope Jordan doesn’t bring the issue up today. The ideal situation would be to more or less avoid seeing Jordan altogether. You admit you’re afraid of losing what’s already lost.

 

The sound of keys unlocking the front door make you walk a little quicker towards your room.

 

\---

 

For most of the day you were safe. But when those tepid raps against your door came very suddenly during the hours in which you winded down, you stood up readily to accept what was coming. You don’t think you’re the kind of man who sits and thinks heavily on their issues whilst never addressing them anyway. You’re a man of action.

 

You keep telling yourself that as you open the door, and Jordan’s onto you -- there`s teeth clacking and the door’s slamming, there’re hands touching your hips like fragile china while yours are manhandling the back of his neck like he’s something to be torn apart. When his hips inch towards yours you’re suddenly very unclear about your previous intentions.

 

You regain memory the moment his lips leave that lingering sense of want on yours. Since then, he had ushered you to your bed where you had become engrossed with the wordless conversation; his tongue took the initiative whilst you gave a pleasant moan to the ministrations. But the magic of the moment sizzled down once his lips had left yours. After all, it was clear that there was still that elephant in the room that needed to be addressed. You certainly don’t hate it for being impatient.

 

“James heard us yesterday.” you give yourself a hearty pat on the back for deciding to start off the conversation with the least relevant concern, but Jordan’s blank face proves to be the reaction you were subconsciously banking on and you pray things can stem off from there.

 

“Oh.” Jordan stutters, averts his eyes, and takes off his shirt. His awkward response was chased away by the prevalence of his chest but that thing he does where he tip toes around weird subjects stays consistent. “Did he... He didn’t respond _negatively_ , right?”

 

“He was totally fine with it,” you answer this halfway through removing your own garments, amusement hidden behind cotton polyester blend and gone by the time you throw the thing unceremoniously onto the floor. “The only thing I had expected out of him that would be bad would be telling us to shut the fuck up the next time we bone, but besides that, there is really no reason for him to be bitchy about it.”

 

Jordan visibly relaxes and he even has the relief to let a small smile creeps up on his face. “Yeah, I don’t know why I asked that,” he says, taking off his pants. “maybe I thought James would think it’s uncomfortable.”

 

“I thought that too for a little bit,” you muse, thinking about your previous encounter with him in the kitchen. Jordan gently peppers your bare chest with kisses as you spoke. “But James is a nice guy -- that’s insulting to him if we thought he was some backwards homophobe.” He licks your nipple and you stiffen at the minuscule jolt of pleasure. Jordan realizes what he’s done and continues to lave your nipples with his tongue.

 

“Maybe it’s those fanfictions you know -- leaving all kinds of weird images in our minds.” He laughs, and assists you in removing the rest of your clothing. Again, you've also played around with that idea. Having been exposed unwillingly to the portion of your fans that ship you and your colleagues together and make you guys kiss in many different ways, you’ve come to times where you ruminate on the hypothetical where you do have sexual/romantic relations with your friends.

 

It definitely doesn’t help when you decide to play along and appease the fans with a bit of fanservice -- your implicated homosexual stints with James that have always consisted of just the mildest forms of intimacy did not help one bit in solidifying your self-imposed heterosexuality. And you knew it was just plain painful when you knew you couldn’t do the kind of stuff you did with James with Jordan without wanting to jump off a cliff, so that’s a plus.

 

You decide to cut the mindless chatter before another day is spent with the threat of heartbreak looming over you. “Listen Jordan, I--”

 

He shushes you carefully, placing a long and slow kiss on your lips. “Seamus,” Jordan says with an apologetic look on his face after interrupting. “I love you too.”

 

Pause. “Really?” you say this unintentionally distrustful of his statement. He stammers and continues.

  
“I have for a really long time Seamus,” Jordan gripes with his words as you lie down and let him take the initiative on you. “I-I didn’t want to sacrifice our friendship Seamus, I didn’t want to make the mistake of telling you if you didn’t feel that way back and ruining our relationship like that!

  
  


If I did that, I wouldn’t even know what to do _I mean --_

  
  


I couldn’t even _come_ here anymore!

 

I couldn’t live with myself knowing _what I subjected you to!_ ”

  
You’ve been keeping your internal monologue surprisingly lighthearted, despite the circumstances. But it’s like all of a sudden there’s a weight on your heart strings, tugging at them taut over a blade and you’re so close to snapping.

 

“You wouldn’t have subjected me to anything! If anything, I’d be _glad_ you were honest with me, instead of having _this stupid fucking roundabout with our fucking emotions...!_ ” It’s getting harder to breathe. You push for something, something that can set everything off.

 

“I was oblivious Seamus.” You’re trying to prepare yourself.

 

“You were always a bit flaky.” Your chest hurts. You should leave. _You need to leave._

 

“You know I’ll make it up to you.” _Oh god._

 

“Don’t fucking say that so I can just wake up _another day alone--_ "

 

He kisses your tears away.

 

“Seamus.”

 

“ _Don’t do me wrong by telling me that what you’ve felt for me all this time would be considered anything less than the thing I’ve been dreaming about ever since I met you Jordan._ ” His face is twisted in abject sorrow as you turn your head away to let the tears you’ve pent up soak the sheets.

 

“I’m so sorry Seamus.”

 

“Make love to me this time Jordan, and never stop saying I love you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Keep going.”

 

He breaks his promise immediately to kiss you and for this one time you forgive him because you’ve shed away everything that’s stopped you from having this moment. Your thoughts are nothing but a satisfied blur and your complications regarding your relationship with Jordan is reduced to ashes.

 

He brings out the dildo, says he washed it, and says that he planned coming here to try it out on you, hence his visit. You agree and chastise him teasingly and accuse him of throwing it under your bed to do away from it and he feigns offense. Nothing’s changed.

\---

 

The toy is a surprisingly pleasant feeling when it’s inside you. The feeling of being stuffed, and then carefully being thrust into is a feeling you could get used to. Jordan treats you with the utmost sincerity and kindness, just like he usually does with you, friend or lover.

 

When you come, he comes with you and you share a tender moment in post orgasm bliss to exchange sweet pecks and compliments. Today just felt like another day with Jordan, and you’ve never been so happy to say that without the pangs of your heart threatening to send you to ER.

 

You clean up together and fall asleep together and finally, you’ll wake up to the sounds of someone else’s breathing.

 

Sincere thanks given to the stupid sex toy that started it all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i was gonna actually do a full blown sex scene but ehhhhhh it's fine  
> \- change in pov for some reason lol  
> \- FINALLY IT'S DONE
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
